Harry Potter en de Methodes van de Rationaliteit
by Civie
Summary: Petunia trouwde met een professor, en Harry groeide op met wetenschap en science fiction. Toen kwam de brief van Hogwarts...  ! Vertaling vanuit het Engels. Originele auteur: /u/2269863/Less Wrong
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dit is een vertaling van de FanFic "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality" door Less Wrong.  
>Harry Potter (tm) is van J.K. Rowling.<p>Als je na hoofdstuk 10 deze fic nog steeds niet leuk vind, kan je beter stoppenopgeven.

De snelheid van het verhaal is als seri le fictie, bijvoorbeeld een tv-show die voor een van tevoren bepaald aantal seizoenen doorgaat, de individuele afleveringen apart worden uitgezet, maar met een verhaal dat over de gehele duur opbouwd tot een climax.

Alle wetenschap genoemd in deze fic is echte wetenschap. Vergeet echter niet dat, voor alles dat niet wetenschappelijk is, het oogpunt van de karakters mogelijk niet hetzelfde zijn als die van de autor (Less Wrong). Niet alles dat de hoofdfiguur doet is een les in iets, en advies gegeven door duistere karakters kan onbetrouwbaar zijn of tweesnijdend.

Onder maanlicht glimmert een klein fragment van silver, een fractie van een lijn...

(zwarte gewaden, vallend)

...liters bloed verspilt, iemand schreeuwt een woord.

Elke centimeter van de muur is bedekt door een boekenkast. Elke boekenkast heeft zes planken, bijna tot aan het plafond. Sommige planken staan vol met hardcover boeken: wetenschap, wiskunde, geschiedenis en nog veel meer. Andere planken hebben twee lagen van paperback science fiction, met de tweede laag verhoogt door lege tissue-dozen of iets vergelijkbaars, zodat je de achterste rij kan zien boven de voorste rij. En nog steeds is het niet genoeg. Boeken vullen de oppervlaktes van tafels en stoelen en maken kleine stapels onder de ramen.

Dat is de woonkamer van het huis bewoond door de eminente professor Michael Verres-Evans, en zijn vrouw, mevrouw Petunia Evans-Verres, en hun geadopteerde zoon, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres.

Er lag een letter op de tafel in de woonkamer, en een ongefrankeerde envelop met geelachtig perkament, geaddresseerd aan [i]Mr. H. Potter[/i] in emerald-groene inkt.

De professor en zijn vrouw waren in een heftig gesprek verwikkeld, al schreeuwden ze niet. De professor vond schreeuwen barbaars.

"Je maakt een grapje," zei Michael tegen Petunia. Zijn stem verraadde echter dat hij bang was dat ze serieus was.

"Mijn zus was een heks," herhaalde Petunia. Ze zag er ge ntimideerd uit, maar hield stand. "Haar man was een tovenaar."

"Dat is absurd!" zei Michael scherp. "Ze waren bij onze bruiloft - ze bezochten ons op Kerstmis -"

"Ik vertelde ze dat jij het niet hoefde te weten," fluisterde Petunia. "Maar het is waar. Ik heb dingen gezien -"

De professor rolde met zijn ogen. "Schat, ik snap dat je niet bekend bend met de skeptische literatuur. Je realiseert je misschien niet hoe makkelijk het is voor een getrainde illusionist om het onmogelijke mogelijk te maken. Herinner je hoe ik Harry heb geleerd lepels te buigen? En als het lijkt dat ze altijd konden raden wat je dacht, dat heet cold reading -"

"Het was niet zoiets als het buigen van lepels -"

"Wat was het dan?"

Petunia beet op haar lip. "Ik kan dat niet zomaar vertellen Je zult denken dat ik -" ze slikte. "Luister. Michael. Ik was niet - altijd zoals ik nu ben -" ze wees naar haarzelf, als om haar lenige vorm aan te duiden. "Lily deed dit. Omdat ik - omdat ik haar erom gesmeekt heb. Ik heb er jaren om gesmeekt. Lily was [i]altijd[/i] al mooier dan mij, en ik... ik was naar tegen haar, vanwege dat, en toen kreeg ze [i]magie[/i], kan je je voorstellen hoe dat voelt? En ik [i]smeekte[/i] haar om wat van die magie te gebruiken op mij zodat ik ook mooi kon zijn, zodat ook al had ik niet haar magie, ik in ieder geval mooi was."

Tranen verzamelden zich in Petunia's ogen.

"En Lily zei altijd nee, en verzon de meest stupide excuses, zoals dat de wereld zou vergaan als ze aardig zou zijn tegen haar zus, of dat een centaur haar had verteld het niet te doen - de meest idiote dingen, en ik haatte haar erom. En toen ik net was afgestudeerd, ging ik uit met die jongen, Vernon Dursley, hij was vet en de enige jongen die met me wou praten op school. En hij zei dat 'ie kinderen wou, en de eerste zoon Dudley zou worden genoemd. En ik dacht bij mezelf, [i]welke ouder noemt zijn kind nou Dudley Dursley?[/i] Het was alsof ik mijn hele toekomst voor me zag uitgerold, en ik kon het niet uitstaan. En toen schreef ik een brief aan mijn zus en vertelde haar dat als ze niet hielp, ik liever gewoon -"

Petunia stopte.

"In ieder geval," zei Petunia, haar stem zwak, "ze stemde eindelijk toe. Ze zei dat het gevaarlijk was, en ik zei dat het me niet meer uitmaakte, en ik dronk een drankje en was ziek for weken, maar toen ik beter werd was mijn huid egaal en werd wat voller in de juiste plekken en... ik was prachtig, mensen waren [i]aardig[/i] tegen me," haar stem brak, "en toen kon ik mijn zus niet langer haten, zeker toen ik leerde wat haar magie haar uiteindelijk bracht -"

"Schat," zei Michael zachtjes, "je werd ziek, je kwam wat aan toen je rustte in bed, en je huid werd er vanzelf beter op. Of je ziekte zorgde ervoor dat je een beter eetgewoonte op nahield -"

"Ze was een heks," herhaalde Petunia. "Ik zag het."

"Petunia," zei Michael. Ergernis kroop in zijn stem. "Je [i]weet[/i] dat het niet waar kan zijn. Moet ik echt uitleggen waarom?"

Petunia wrong haar handen. Ze leek op het punt te staan om in huilen uit te barsten. "Mijn liefde, ik weet dat ik geen argument kan winnen van jou, maar alsjeblieft, je moet me hier op vertrouwen -"

"[i]Pap! Mam![/i]"

De twee stopten en keken naar Harry alsof ze waren vergeten dat er nog een derde persoon aanwezig was in de kamer.

Harry nam een diepe teug adem. "Mam, [i]jouw[/i] ouders hadden geen magie, toch?"

"Nee," zei Petunia, met een verdwaasde blik.

"Dus niemand in je familie wist iets over magie toen Lily haar brief kreeg. Hoe werden [i]zij[/i] er van overtuigd?"

"Ah..." zei Petunia. "Ze stuurden niet gewoon een brief. Ze stuurden een professor van Hogwarts. Hij -" Petunia's ogen schoten naar Michael. "Hij toonde ons wat magie."

"Dan hoeven jullie hier helemaal niet over te praten," zei Harry streng. Hopend tegen beter weten in dat deze keer, alleen deze keer, ze naar hem zouden luisteren. "Als het waar is, dan hoeven we alleen een Hogwarts professor hierheen te laten komen en wat magie te zien, en papa kan toegeven dat het waar is. En als het niet waar is, dan kan mama toegeven dat het niet waar is. Dat is waar de experimentele methode voor is, zodat we niet alles hoeven af te handelen door te bekvechten."

De professor keerde zich tot Harry en keek op hem neer, afwijzen als altijd. "Oh, kom nou, Harry. Echt, [i]magie?[/i] Ik dacht dat [i]jij[/i] wel beter wist, zoon, zelf al ben je nog maar tien. Magie is gewoon het meest onwetenschappelijke dat er is."

Harry keek zuur. Hij werd goed behandelt, waarschijnlijk beter dan hoe andere kinderen door hun genetische vaders worden behandelt. Harry was naar de beste scholen gestuurt - en toen dat niet werkte, werden er priveleraren geregeld. Hij werd altijd aangemoedigd om datgene wat hij interessant vondt te bestuderen, hij kocht elk boek dat zijn aandacht trok, en werd gesponsord in elke wiskundige of wetenschappelijke wedstrijd waar hij aan meedeed. Hij kreeg alles wat hij wou zolang het redelijk was, behalve, misschien, ook maar een klein beetje respect. Van een zelfstandige professor die als docent biochemie bij Oxford werkte kon men amper verwachten dat hij luisterde naar het advies van een jongen. Je zou een beetje interesse tonen, natuurlijk; dat is wat een goede ouder zou doen, en dus, als je jezelf als een goede ouder zag, deed je dat. Maar een tien-jarige jongen [i]serieus[/i] nemen? Belachelijk.

Soms wou Harry wel schreeuwen tegen zijn vader.

"Mam," zei Harry. "Als je did argument wil winnen van pap, kijk dan in hoofdstuk twee van het eerste book van de Feynman Lectures on Physics. Er staat een citaat over hoe filosofen zeggen wat er allemaal nodig is voor wetenschap, en dat het fout is, omdat de enige regel voor wetenschap die er is zegt dat er een uiteindelijke scheidslijn is bij observatie - dat je alleen maar om je heen hoeft te kijken en te rapporteren wat je ziet. Um... ik kan zo snel niet bedenken waar iets staat dat het een ideaal is om voor wetenschap dingen te regelen door middel van experimenten in plaats van argument -"

Zijn moeder keek naar hem en lachte. "Dank je, Harry. Maar -" haar hoofd draaide terug en staarde naar haar man. "Ik wil dit argument niet winnen van je vader. Ik wil dat mijn man gewoon, gewoon luistert naar de vrouw die van hem houd, en haar deze ene keer gewoon gelooft -"

Harry sloot zijn ogen. [i]Hopeloos[/i]. Allebei zijn ouders waren hopeloos.

Nu zijn ouders weer in [i]zo'n[/i] argument terecht kwamen, een waarin zijn moeder zijn vader een schuldgevoel probeerde aan te praten, en waar zijn vader probeerde zijn moeder zich dom te laten voelen.

"Ik ga naar mijn kamer," zei Harry. Zijn stem trilde licht. "Probeer er niet te veel over te bekvechten, mam, pap, we weten allemaal wat er uitkomt, of niet?"

"Natuurlijk, Harry," zei zijn vader, en zijn moeder gaf hem een kus, en toen gingen ze verder met bekvechten terwijl Harry de trap opklom naar zijn slaapkamer.

Hij deed de deur achter zich dicht en probeerde te denken.

Het grappige was dat hij het met zijn vader eens had moeten zijn. Niemand had ooit bewijs voor magie gezien, en volgens mam was er een hele magische wereld. Hoe kon iemand zoiets als dat geheim houden? Met magie? Dat leek nogal verdacht als excuus.

Het had een geval kunnen zijn van mam die een grap maakte, loog of gek werd, in oplopende volgorde van ergheid. Als mam zelf de letter gestuurd had, zou dat in ieder geval de missende postzegel verklaren. Een klein beetje gek zijn was veel, veel minder onwaarschijnlijk dan dat het universum echt zo werkte.

Behalve dan dat een klein deel van Harry zo overtuigd was dat magie echt was, en dat was al zo zins hij de brief had gezien.

Harry masseerde zijn voorhoofd, een grimas trekkend. [i]Geloof niet in alles wat je denkt[/i], zei een van zijn boeken.

Maar deze bizare zekerheid... Harry [i]verwachtte[/i] dat een Hogwarts professor zou komen en met een staf wat magie zou doen. Die vreemde zekerheid deed echter geen moeite om zichzelf te beschermen tegen vervalsing - maakte geen smoezen waarom er geen professor zou komen, of waarom de professor alleen lepels zou kunnen buigen.

[i]Waar kom je vandaan, jij bizar voorgevoel?[/i] dacht Harry. [i]Waarom geloof ik wat ik geloof?[/i]

Normaal was Harry heel goed in het beantwoorden van die vraag, maar in dit geval had hij geen enkel [i]idee[/i].

Harry haalde mentaal zijn schouders op. Een metalen plaat op een deur was er om er tegen te duwen, een deurklink om aan te trekken, een iets met een testbare hypothese is er om getest te worden.

Hij naam een stuk gelijnd papier, en begon te schrijven.

[i]Geachte adjunct-directrice[/i]

Harry pauseerde; hij gooide het papier weg en pakte een nieuwe, nog een millimeter graphiet uit zijn mechanische potlood halend. Hier was voorzichtige calligrafie voor nodig.

[i]Geachte adjunct-directrice Minerva McGonagall,

Of wie het ook mag aangaan:

Ik heb recent uw brief van aanvaarding op Hogwarts, geaddresseerd aan Mr. H. Potter, ontvangen. U weet misschien niet dat mijn genetische ouders, James Potter en Lily Potter (voorheen Lily Evans) dood zijn. Ik was geadopteerd door Lily's zus, Petunia Evans-Verres, en haar man, Michael Verres-Evans.

Ik ben zeer ge nterresserd in Hogwarts, onder voorwaarde dat zo'n plaats daadwerkelijk bestaat. Alleen mijn moeder Petunia zegt dat ze iets weet van magie, maar dat ze het zelf niet heeft. Mijn vader is zeer sceptisch. Ikzelf ben nog onbeslist. Ik weet ook niet waar ik de boeken en andere middelen van de boekenlijst kan halen.

Mijn moeder vertelde dat u een afgevaardigde van Hogwarts stuurde naar Lily Potter (toen Lily Evans) om te demonstreren dat magie echt was, en, zo neem ik aan, om Lily te helpen haar schoolmaterialen te verkrijgen. Als u dit ook bij mijn familie kunt doen, zou ik u erg dankbaar zijn.

Hoogachtend,

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres.[/i]

Harry voegde hun huidige adres toe, vouwde de brief op en schoof hem in een envelop, welke hij addresseerde aan Hogwarts. Enige bedenkingen bracht hem tot het pakken van een kaars en liet wat was op de achterkant vallen, waar hij, gebruik makend van een zakmes, de letters H.J.P.E.V. in sneed. Als hij dan toch gek werd, dan werd hij gek met stijl.

Toen deed hij zijn kamerdeur open en ging weer naar beneden. Zijn vader zat in de woonkamer lezend in een boek van hogere wiskunde om te laten zien hoe slim hij was; en zijn moeder was in de keuken een van vader's favoriete maaltijden te prepareren om te laten zien hoeveel ze van hem hield. Het leek er niet op dat ze veel met elkaar praatten. Hoe eng hun gebekvecht ook kon zijn. [i]Niet bekvechten[/i] was soms nog erger.

"Mam," zei Harry in de snijdende stilte, "Ik ga een hypothese testen. Hoe stuur ik, volgens jouw theorie, een uil naar Hogwarts?"

Zijn moeder draaide naar hem toe en staarde naar hem, zichtbaar geschokt. "Ik - ik weet het niet, ik denk dat je een magische uil nodig hebt."

Dat had heel verdacht moeten klinken, [i]oh, dus er is geen manier om jouw theorie verder te testen,[/i] maar die vreemde zekerheid in Harry zette hem ertoe zijn nek verder uit te steken.

"Nou, de brief is hier op een manier gekomen," zei Harry, "dus ik hoef alleen maar even buiten met de brief te zwaaien en 'brief voor Hogwarts!' te schreeuwen en kijken of er een uil komt om hem op te halen. Pap, kom je mee om te kijken?"

Zijn vader schudde zijn hoofd lichtjes en bleef lezen. [i]Natuurlijk[/i] dacht Harry bij zichzelf. Magie was een schandelijk iets waar alleen domme mensen in geloofden; als zijn vader zo ver zou gaan om te [i]testen[/i] of de hypothese waar was, of om te [i]kijken[/i] hoe het getest werd, dan zou dat voelen alsof hij zichzelf associeerde met dat soort...

Pas toen Harry uit de achterdeur stapte, in de achtertuin, daagde het bij hem dat als een uil [i]wel[/i] kwam en de brief meenam, hij het lastig kreeg om het uit te leggen aan zijn vader.

[i]Maar - nou - dat kan toch niet[/i]echt[i] gebeuren, toch? Wat ik ook schijn te geloven. Als een uil echt komt en de envelop meeneemt, heb ik grotere problemen dan wat pap denkt.[/i]

Harry nam diep adem, en hield de envelop in de lucht.

Hij slikte.

Luid [i]Brief voor Hogwarts![/i] roepen terwijl je een envelop hoog in de lucht houd in het midden van je eigen achtertuin was... best wel beschamen, nu hij er even over nadacht.

[i]Nee, ik ben beter dan pap. Ik zal de wetenschappelijke methode gebruiken ook al voel ik me er stom onder.[/i]

"Brief -" zei Harry, maar het kwam er meer uit als een fluistering.

Harry staalde zijn wilskracht, en schreeuwde in de open lucht, "[i]Brief voor Hogwarts! Kan ik een uil krijgen?[/i]"

"Harry?" vroeg een onrustige vrouwenstem, een van de buren.

Harry trok zijn hand weg alsof 'ie in brand stond en verstopte de envelop achter zijn rug alsof het drugsgeld was. Zijn hele gezicht was rood van schaamte.

Het gezicht van een oud vrouwtje keek boven het hek uit. Mvr. Figg, de af-en-toe babysitter. "Wat ben je aan het doen, Harry?"

"Niets," zei Harry in een perplexde stem. "Gewoon - een heel domme theorie uittesten -"

"Heb je je brief van aanvaarding voor Hogwarts gekregen?"

Harry bleef staan als bevroren.

"Ja," zeiden Harry's lippen een klein moment later. "Ik kreeg een brief van Hogwarts. Ze zeiden dat ze mijn uil uiterlijk 31 juli ontvangen wouden hebben, maar -"

"Maar je [i]hebt[/i] geen uil. Arme lieverd! Ik kan me niet voorstellen [i]wat[/i] ze hebben moeten denken, gewoon de standaardbrief versturen."

Een verwrinkelde arm stak over het hek, en een wachtende hand opende zich. Harry gaf de brief amper denkend af.

"Laat het maar aan mij over, lieverd," ze Mvr. Figg, "en in een momentje of twee heb ik iemand hier."

En toen verdween haar gezicht weer achter het hek.

Er was een lange stilte in de achtertuin.

Toen zei een jongensstem, zacht en kalm, "Wat." 


	2. Alles waarin Ik geloof is Onwaar

_Natuurlijk was het mijn fout. Er is niemand anders die verantwoordelijk is voor alles._

"Goed, even voor de duidelijkheid," zei Harry, "als de professor je leviteert, pap, als je weet dat je niet vast zit aan touwtjes, dan is dat voldoende bewijs. Je gaat niet opeens terug op je woorden en zeggen dat het een illusionistentrucje is. Dat is niet eerlijk. Als je het van plan bent, zeg het dan _nu_, en dan kunnen we een ander experiment bedenken."

Harry's vader, Professor Michael Verres-Evans, rolde met zijn ogen. "Ja, Harry."

"En jij, mam, volgens jouw theorie zou de professor dit moeten kunnen, en als het niet lukt geef je toe dat je het fout had. Geen verhaaltjes dat magie niet werkt als mensen er skeptisch over zijn, of iets dergelijks."

Adjunct-directrice Minerva McGonagall bekeek Harry met een verbijsterde uitdrukking. Ze zag er hekserig uit met haar zwarte gewaden en gepunte hoed, maar als ze sprak klonk ze formeel en Schots, wat niet paste bij hoe ze eruit zag. Op het eerste gezicht zag ze eruit als een vrouw die moest kakelen en baby's in ketels deed, maar het hele effect werd geru neerd zodra ze haar mond open deed. "Is dat voldoende, Mr. Potter?" zei ze. "Zal ik starten met de demonstratie?"

"_Voldoende?_ Waarschijnlijk niet," zei Harry. "Maar het zal op zijn minst _helpen_. Ga uw gang, adjunct-directrice."

"Alleen professor is voldoende," zei ze, en vervolgde, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Harry keek naar zijn vader.

"Huh," zei Harry.

Zijn vader keek terug. "Huh," echode zijn vader.

Toen keek professor Verres-Evans naar professor McGonagall. "Okee, je kan me nu neerzetten."

Zijn vader werd voorzichtig op de grond gezet.

Harry streek met zijn hand door zijn haar. Misschien was het door dat stukje binnen in hem dat al overtuigd was, maar... "Dit is nogal een anticlimax," zei Harry. "Je zou denken dat er een wat dramatischer mentale gebeurtenis zou zijn bij een update van een observatie van een gebeurtenis van een oneindig kleine mogelijkheid -" Harry stopte. Mam, McGonagall, zelfs zijn vader gaven hem _die blik_ weer. "Ik bedoel, met het ontdekken dat alles waarin ik geloof niet waar is."

Serieus, het zou meer dramatisch moeten zijn. Zijn hersens zouden elke hypothese moeten langsgaan, maar geen enkele kon dit verklaren. Maar in plaats daarvan ging alles gewoon door, _Okee, ik zag de professor met haar toverstok wapperen en mijn vader in de lucht zweven, wat nu?_

De heks lachte en zag er geamuseerd uit. "Wilt u nog een verdere demonstratie, meneer Potter?"

"Dat hoeft niet," zei Harry. "We hebben zojuist een duidelijk concluderend experiment gedaan. Maar..." Harry twijfelde. Hij kon het niet helpen. Eigenlijk, onder de huidige omstandigheden, _zou_ hij zichzelf moeten helpen. Het was goed om nieuwsgierig te zijn. "Wat _kunt_ u verder?"

Professor McGonagall veranderde in een kat.

Harry klauterde achterwaards zonder erbij na te denken, zo snel achteruit lopend dat hij over een stapel boeken struikelde en hard op zijn achterwerk landde. Zijn handen kwamen naar beneden om zichzelf op te vangen zonder goed te strekken, en er was een waarschuwende steek in zijn schouder door het ongeremde gewicht.

Onmiddelijk transformeerde de kat terug in de professor. "Het spijt me, Mr. Potter," zei Mcgonagall, met een klein lachje op haar gezicht. "Ik had je moeten waarschuwen."

Harry ademde met korte, snelle teugen. Zijn stem klonk verstikt. "_Dat KAN gewoon niet!_"

"Het is alleen maar een Transfiguratie," zei McGonagall. "Een Animagus-transfiguratie, om precies te zijn."

"Je veranderde in een kat! Een _KLEINE_ kat! Je brak de wet van Conservatie van Energie! Dat is niet alleen een wet, het is geïmpliceerd door de vorm van de quantum Hamiltoniaan! Dat afwijzen breekt de eenheid en dan krijg je FTL signalen! En katten zijn _GECOMPLICEERD_! Een menselijk brein kan niet zomaar de hele anatomie van een kat visualizeren en, en de biochemie, en wat dacht je van de _neurologie_? Hoe kan je nog _denken_ met een brein van een kat?"

McGonagall's lippen trilden wat meer richting lachen. "Magie."

"Magie _is niet genoeg_ om dat te doen! Je zou een god moeten zijn!"

McGonagall knipperde met haar ogen. "Dat is de eerste keer dat ik _dat_ ben genoemd."

Vlekken kwamen in Harry's beeldveld, terwijl zijn brein begon te begrijpen wat daarnet allemaal gebroken was. Het hele idee van een geünificeerd universum met wiskundige reguliere wetten, dat was allemaal door het toilet getrokken; the hele idee van _natuurkunde_. Drieduizend jaar van grote, gecompliceerde dingen oplossen in kleine stukjes, het ontdekken dat de resonantie van de planeten hetzelfde was als dat van een vallende appel, ontdekken dat de ware wetten perfect universeel waren en geen uitzonderingen hadden en konden worden beschreven met simpele wiskundige formules, _niet te beginnen_ dat de geest het brein was en het brein gemaakt was van neuronen, het brein was wat een persoon _maakt_ -

En toen veranderde een vrouw in een kat, dank u voor dat alles.

Honderden vragen vochten om voorrang, en de winnende vraag was: "En, en wat voor spreuk is _Wingardium Leviosa_? Wie verzint de woorden, kleuters?"

"Dat is genoeg, Mr. Potter," zei McGonagall kortaf, hoewel haar ogen twinkelden met amusement. "Als je over magie wilt leren, dan stel ik voor dat we het papierwerk afronden zodat je naar Hogwarts kan."

"Okee," zei Harry, enigzins verdwaasd. Hij schraapte zijn gedachtes weer bij elkaar. De Mars van de Rede moest maar overnieuw beginnen, dat was alles; ze hadden nog steeds de experimentele methode en dat was het belangrijkste. "Hoe ga ik naar Hogwarts dan?"

Een verstikte lach ontsnapte uit McGonagalls mond, alsof het met een pincet eruit was gehaald.

"Een momentje, Harry," zei zijn vader. "Weet je nog waarom je niet naar school ging, tot nu? Hoe zit het met je aandoening?"

McGonagall draaide om Michael aan te kijken. "Zijn aandoening? Wat bedoelt u?"

"Ik slaap niet normaal," zei Harry. Hij wuivde hulpeloos met zijn handen. "Mijn slaapcyclus is zesentwintig uur lang, ik ga elke dag altijd twee uur later naar bed dan de vorige dag. Ik kan niet eerder in slaap vallen, en de volgende dag ga ik twee uur later. Tien uur, twaalf uur, twee uur, vier uur, enzovoorts tot de klok rond is. Zelfs als ik probeer eerder waker te worden maakt het niets uit en ben ik een wrak voor de rest van de dag. Dat is de reden dat ik niet naar een reguliere school ging."

"Een van de redenen," zei zijn moeder. Harry kon zijn moeder wel schieten.

McGonagall dacht na. "Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik ooit eerder van zo'n aandoening heb gehoord..." zei ze langzaam. "Ik vraag madame Pomfrey of zij iets weet." Toen klaarde haar gezicht op. "Nee, ik weet zeker dat dat geen probleem zal vormen - ik vind wel een oplossing, op de een of andere manier. Nu," en haar blik verscherpte weer, "wat zijn de _andere_ redenen?"

Harry schoot een blik naar zijn ouders. "Ik heb gewetensbezwaren tegen het kinderonderwijs, omdat ik niet zou moeten lijden onder de continue verslechtering van het schoolsysteem en het onvermogen om docenten of studiemateriaal van adequate kwaliteit aan te bieden."

Bijde ouders huilden van het lachen, alsof ze dachten dat het allemaal een grote grap was. "Oh," zei Harry's vader, zijn ogen blinkend, 'is _dat_ waarom je een wiskundeleraar beet in je derde jaar."

"_Ze wist niet wat een logarithme was!_"

"Natuurlijk," zei Harry's moeder. "En haar bijten was een heel volwassen antwoord daarop."

Harry's vader knikte. "Een goed bedachte oplossing voor het probleem van leraren die niet weten wat logaritmes zijn."

"Ik was _zeven jaar oud_! Hoe lang blijven jullie dat nog vertellen?"

"Ik weet het," zei zijn moeder, "je bijt _een_ wiskundeleraar en ze laten het je nooit meer vergeten, of niet soms?"

Harry draaide naar McGonagall. "Daar heb je het! Zie je waar ik mee moet leven?"

"Excuseer me," zei Petunia, en ze vluchtte door een scherm naar buiten, van waar haar luidde lachen duidelijk hoorbaar was.

"Nou, ehm, nou," McGonagall bleek last te hebben on te praten om een of andere reden, "er zal niet worden gebeten op Hogwarts, is dat duidelijk, Mr. Potter?"

Harry keek nors naar haar. "Goed, ik zal niemand bijten die mij niet eerst bijt."

Professor Michael Verres-Evans moest ook de kamer verlaten nadat hij dat gehoord had.

"Goed," verzuchte McGonagall, nadat Harry's ouders zich hadden hersteld en waren teruggekeerd. "Goed. Ik denk, onder deze omstandigheden, dat we beter kunnen wachten met het kopen van je studiematerialen tot een dag of twee voor de school begint."

"Wat? Waarom? De andere kinderen kunnen al magie uitoefenen, of niet soms? Ik moet direct beginnen met inhalen!"

"Wees gerust, Mr. Potter," antwoordde Professor McGonagall, "Hogwarts is zeer capabel in het onderwijzen van de basis. En ik vermoed, Mr. Potter, dat als ik jou hier twee maanden alleen laat met je schoolboeken, zelfs zonder een staf, ik zal terugkeren naar een huis maar alleen een krater zal vinden die paarse rook uitpuft, een verlaten stad daaromheen en een plaag van vlamende zebra's die de resten van Engeland terroriseren."

Harry's moeder en vader knikten perfect tegelijkertijd.

"_Mam! Pap!_"


	3. Realiteit en Alternatieven Vergelijken

_"Ik heb hier geen tijd voor."_

* * *

><p>"Mijn hemel," zei de barman, turend naar Harry, "is dit - kan dit -?"<p>

Harry leunde zover mogelijk over de bar van de Leaky Cauldron, maar de bar kwam tot ongeveer zijn wenkbrauwen. Een vraag zoals _dat_ verdiende het beste.

"Ben ik - zou ik - misschien - je weet maar nooit - als het _waar_ is - maar de vraag blijft - _waarom_?"

"Gezegend zijd mijn ziel," fluisterde de oude barman, "Harry Potter... wat een eer."

Harry knipperde met zijn ogen, en herstelde zichzelf. "Nou, ja, u bent snel van begrip; de meeste mensen realiseren zich dat niet zo snel -"

"Dat is genoeg," zei professor McGonagall. Haar grip op Harry's schouder verstevigde zich. "Val hem niet lastig, Tom, hij is nieuw in dit alles."

"Maar hij is het wel?" vroeg een trillende, oude vrouw. "Het is Harry Potter?" Met een schrapend geluid kwam ze omhoog van haar stoel.

"Doris -" zei McGonagall waarschuwend. Haar felle blik schoot door de ruimte en had genoeg moeten zijn om iedereen stil te krijgen.

"Ik wil alleen even zijn hand schudden," zei de vrouw zacht. Ze boog zich voorover en stak een gerimpelde hand, die Harry, volledig verward en zo ongemakkelijk als nooit tevoren, voorzichtig schudde. Tranen vielen van de vrouw haar ogen op de geklemde handen. "Mijn kleinzoon was een Auror," fluisterde ze tegen hem. "Gestorven in zeven-en-negentig. Dank je, Harry Potter. Dank de hemelen voor jou."

"Graag gedaan," zei Harry, volledig automatisch, en draaide toen zijn hoofd en gaf McGonagall een doodsbange, smekende blik.

McGonagall sloeg met haar voet op de grond net toen de stormloop begon. Het gaf een geluid dat Harry een nieuwe referentie gaf voor de term "Crack of Doom", en iedereen bleef waar hij of zij was.

"We hebben nogal haast," zei McGonagall met een stem die perfect, volledig normaal klonk.

Ze verlieten de bar zonder verdere problemen.

"McGonagall?" zei Harry, zodra ze in de binnenplaats waren. Hij had de bedoeling om te vragen wat er aan de hand was, maar hoorde zichzelf een volledige andere vraag stellen. "Wie was die bleke man? Die man in de bar met dat trekkende oog?"

"Hm?" zei McGonagall een beetje verrast; misschien had zij die vraag ook niet verwacht. "Dat was professor Quirrell. Hij zal het vak Defense Against the Dark Arts geven dit jaar."

"Ik had het vreemde gevoel dat ik hem kende..." zei Harry terwijl hij zij voorhoofd masseerde. "En dat ik niet zijn hand moest schudden." Zoiets als iemand ontmoeten die eens je vriend was, voordat iets helemaal mis ging... dat was het niet helemaal, maar Harry kon geen andere woorden vinden. "En de rest?"

McGonagall gaf hem een vreemde blik. "Mr. Potter... hoeveel weet je... hoeveel is je verteld... over de dood van je ouders?"

Harry gaf een vaste blik terug. "Mijn ouders zijn levend en wel, en hebben altijd geweigerd om te praten over hoe mijn _genetische_ ouders zijn gestorven. Daaruit maak ik op dat het niet op een prettige manier was."

"Een bewonderenswaardige loyaliteit," zei McGonagall. Haar stem werd zachter. "Hoewel het pijn doet om te horen hoe je het zegt. Lily en James waren vrienden van me."

Harry keek beschaamd weg. "Het spijt me," zei hij met een klein stemmetje. "Maar ik _heb_ een vader en moeder. En ik weet dat ik mezelf niet onnodig ongelukkig moet maken door de realiteit te vergelijken met... iets perfects dat ik heb opgebouwd in mijn verbeelding."

"Dat is verrasend slim van je," zei McGonagall zachtjes. "Maar je genetische ouders stierven op een _goede_ manier, terwijl ze jouw beschermden."

_Mij beschermen?_

Iets greep zich om Harry's hart. "Wat... _gebeurde_ er?"

McGonagall zuchte. Haar staf tikte tegen Harry's voorhoofd, en zijn zicht vervaagde voor een momentje. "Een soort van vermomming," zei McGonagall, "zodat zoiets niet weer gebeurd, niet tot je er klaar voor bent." Toen bracht ze haar staf weer naar boven, en tikte drie keer op een van de stenen muren...

...die uitholden tot een gat, die zich verwijdde en vergrootte tot een grote poort, en een lange winkelstraat met uithangborden die ketels en drakenlevers adverteerden werd zichtbaar.

Harry knipperde niet. Het was niet alsof iemand in een kat veranderde.

En toen stapten ze naar voren, samen, de magische wereld in.

Er waren ventende verkopers die de meest vreemde dingen riepen: Bounce Boots ("Gemaakt met echte Flubber!") en "Messen +3! Vorken +2! Lepels met een +4 bonus!" Er waren brillen die alles waar je naar keek in groen veranderden, en een opstelling van comfortabele stoelen met schietstoelen voor noodgevallen.

Harry's hoofd bleef ronddraaien, alsof het probeerde van zijn hoofd af te draaien. Het was alsof hij door de sectie van magische voorwerpen van een boek van _Advanced Dungeons en Dragons_ (hij speelde het spel niet, maar hij vond het leuk om door de boeken te lezen) liep. Harry probeerde wanhopig geen enkel voorwerp dat te koop was te missen, voor het geval het een van de drie was die je nodig had voor een cyclus van oneindige wish-spreuken.

Toen zag Harry iets dat hem direct, zonder te denken, van McGonagall weglokte en hij begon direct naar de winkel te lopen; de voorkant was van blauwe stenen met een bronzen versiering. Hij werd pas teruggebracht naar de realiteit toen McGonagall pal voor hem ging staan.

"Mr. Potter?" zei ze.

Harry knipperde met zijn ogen, en realiseerde wat hij zojuist had gedaan. "Het spijt me! Ik vergat dat ik hier met u was in plaats van mijn familie." Harry wees naar het raam van de winkel, die met vurige letters die helder en toch op afstand de naam uitspelden,_ Bigbam's Brilliant Books_. "Als je langs een boekenwinkel loopt die je nog nooit hebt bezocht, moet je even naar binnen gaan en rondkijken. Dat is de regel in de familie."

"Dat is de meest Ravenclaw-achtige uitspraak die ik ooit heb gehoord."

"Wat?"

"Niets. Mr. Potter, onze eerste stop is een bezeoek aan Gringotts, de bank van de magische wereld. De kluis van je genetische familie is daar, met de nalatenschap van je genetische ouders, en je hebt geld nodig voor schoolbenodigdheden." Ze zuchte. "En, veronderstel ik, een zekere hoeveelheid voor boeken kan worden vrijgesteld. Toch denk ik dat het verstandig is om nog even te wachten. Hogwarts heeft een behoorlijk grote bibliotheek op het gebied met magie. En de toren waarin, zoals ik sterk vermoed, je zal wonen, heeft een bibliotheek met een breder aanbod op zichzelf. Elk boek dat je nu zou kopen zou zeer waarschijnlijk toch maar een duplicaat zijn."

Harry knikte, en ze liepen door.

"Begrijp me niet verkeerd, het is een _geweldige_ afleiding," zei Harry terwijl zijn hoofd bleef draaien, "waarschijnlijk de beste afleiding die iemand ooit op me heeft geprobeerd, maar denk niet dat ik onze gesprek vergeten ben."

McGonagall zuchtte. "Je ouders - of je moeder in ieder geval - zijn waarschijnlijk heel wijs geweest om het je niet te vertellen."

"Dus je laat me in zalige onwetendheid? Er zit een bepaalde fout in dat plan, professor McGonagall."

"Ik denk dat het ook nutteloos is," zei de heks stijfjes, "als iedereen op straat het je kan vertellen. Goed dan."

En ze vertelde hem van Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Moest-Worden, de Dark Lord, Voldemort.

"Voldemort?" fluisterde Harry. Het zou grappig moeten zijn, maar dat was het niet. De naam brande met een koud vuur, meedogenloos, kristalhelder, een hamer van puur titanium die op een aambeeld van toegeeflijk huid kwam. Een rilling ging door Harry heen toen hij de naam uitsprak, en hij besloot direct om de veiligere termen te gebruiken.

De Dark Lord had heel magisch Britannië opgeschrikt als een wilde wolf, de normale gang van alledag kapot makend. Andere landen hadden toegekenen en niet ingegrepen, uit onverschillig egoïsme of simpele angst, want de eerste die zich tegen de Dark Lord zou verzetten, zou het volgende doelwit van zijn terreur zijn.

(_Het omstanders-effect_, dacht Harry, denkend aan het experiment van Latane en Darley dat had aangetoond dat je makkelijker hulp zou krijgen als je een epileptische aanval had met één persoon bij je in de buurt dan met twee of drie. _Verspreiding van verantwoordelijkheid, iedereen hopend dat een ander als eerste gaat_.)

De Death Eaters volgden in het zog van de Dark Lord, en in zijn voorhoede, aaseters die aan de wonden vraten, of slangen om te bijten en te verzwakken. De Death Eaters waren niet zo erg als de Dark Lord, maar ze waren verschrikkelijk, en met velen. En ze gebruikten meer dan alleen hun toverstaf; er was ook rijkdom achter de maskers, en politieke macht, geheimen die gebruikt werden voor chantage, om de samenleving te paralyzeren.

Een oude en gerespecteerde journalist, Yermy Wibble, had opgeroepen voor verhoogde belasting en een militaire dienstplicht. Hij schreeuwde het uit dat het absurd was dat zoveel zich angstig schuilhielden voor zo weinig. Zijn huid, alléén zijn huid, was de volgende dag gevonden, vastgenageld aan de muur van de redactiekamer, naast de huid van zijn vrouw en twee dochters. Iedereen vond dat er meer gedaan moest worden, maar niemand durfde het heft in handen te nemen. Wie zijn nek uitstak werd het volgende voorbeeld.

Totdat James en Lily Potter bovenaan stonden.

En ze zouden met hun staf in hun hand zijn gestorven en niet anders gewild, want ze waren _helden_; maar ze hadden een baby, hun zoon, Harry Potter.

Er kwamen tranen in Harry's ogen. Hij veegde ze weg in woede of verdriet , _ik kende deze mensen niet, tenminste, niet echt, ze zijn niet mijn ouders, het zou nutteloos zijn om zo verdrietig te zijn om hen_ -

Toen Harry uitgehuild was in McGonagall's gewaden keek hij omhoog, en voelde zich al wat beter toen hij zag dat ook McGonagall zich niet helemaal kon beheersen.

"Wat gebeurde er toen?" zei Harry met trillende stem.

"De Dark Lord kwam naar Godric's Hollow," zei McGonagall fluisterend. "Jullie hadden daar veilig moeten zijn, maar jullie waren verraden. De Dark Lord doodde James, en daarna Lily,

De storm van verdriet die in Harry had gewoed had al zijn tranen opgebruiktl hij kon niet meer huilen, hij was er klaar mee.

(En ergens zei een klein, klein plekje van verwarring, een gevoel dat er iets niet klopte aan het verhaal; en het zou een een deel van Harry's kunst om dat soort dingen op te pikken moeten zijn, maar hij was afgeleid. Want het is helaas een regel dat wanneer je de kunst van de rationaliteit het meest nodig hebt dat deze je vergeet.)

Harry maakte zich los van McGonagall. "Ik - moet hier over nadenken," zei hij, proberend zijn stem onder controle te houden. Hij staarde naar zijn schoenen. "Um, je mag ze gewoon mijn ouders noemen, als je wilt, je hoeft geen 'genetische ouders' te zeggen of zo. Ik denk dat er geen reden is dat ik geen twee moeders en twee vaders kan hebben."

McGonagall maakte geen geluid.

En ze liepen verder in stilte, tot ze aankwamen bij een groot wit gebouw met grootse bronsen deuren.

"Gringotts," zei McGonagall.


	4. De Hypothese van de Efficiënte Markt

_"Wereld overheersing is zo'n lelijke benaming. Ik prefereer de term wereld optimisatie."_

* * *

><p>Hopen gouden Galleons. Stapels van zilveren Sickles. Bergen bronzen Knuts.<p>

Harry stond daar maar, en staarde met zijn mond open naar de familiekluis. Hij had zoveel vragen dat hij niet wist _waar_ te starten.

Net buiten de deur van de kluis keek McGonagall naar hem, schijnbaar achteloos tegen de muur leunend, maar haar ogen gericht op Harry. Ach, dat was ook logisch. Om zo voor een gigantische stapel van gouden munten te worden geplaatst was een test van karakter zo puur dat het archetypisch was.

"Zijn deze munten puur metaal?" zei Harry uiteindelijk.

"Wat?" histe de goblin Griphook, die wachtte bij de deur. "Twijfelt u aan de integriteit van Gringotts, mr. Potter-Evans-Verres?"

"Nee," zei Harry afwezig, "helemaal niet, en het spijt me als het zo klonk, meneer. Ik heb alleen geen flauw idee hoe jullie financieel systeem werkt. Ik vraag of Galleons in het algemeen gemaakt zijn van puur goud."

"Natuurlijk," zei Griphook.

"En kan iedereen ze munten, of worden ze uitgegeven door een monopoly die daarvoor belasting ontvangt?"

"Wat?" zei McGonagall botweg.

Griphook grijnsde, zijn zeer scherpe tanden tonend. "Alleen een idioot zou iets anders dan munten van goblins vertrouwen!"

"In andere woorden," zei Harry, "de munten horen niet meer waard te zijn dan de waarde van de metalen waarvan ze gemaakt zijn?"

Griphook staarde naar Harry. McGonagall keek verbijsterd.

"Ik bedoel, stel dat ik hier aankwam met een ton zilver. Kan ik daar een ton Sickles van laten maken?"

"Tegen een vergoeding, mr. Potter-Evans-Verres." De goblin keek hem aan met glitterende ogen. "Tegen een bepaalde vergoeding. Maar waar zou u een ton zilver vandaan halen, vraag ik mij af? U verwacht toch niet... een Philosopher's Stone te bemachtigen?"

"Griphook!" histe McGonagall.

"Een Philosopher's Stone?" zei Harry, verbaasd.

"Misschien ook niet," zei de goblin. Zijn lichaam, dat strak gespannen stond, scheen iets te ontspannen.

"Ik sprak puur hypothetisch," zei Harry._ Voor het moment in ieder geval_. "Dus... hoeveel zou u vragen als vergoeding, een hoeveelste deel van het gehele gewicht?"

Griphook's ogen waren direct scherp. "Ik zou mijn superieuren moeten vragen..."

"Geef me een wilde gok. Ik hou Gringotts er niet aan."

"Een-twintigste deel van het metaal zou zeker betalen voor het munten."

Harry knikte. "Dank u hartelijk, mr. Griphook."

_Dus niet alleen was de economie van de magische wereld volledig losgekoppeld van de Muggle economie, niemand had ooit gehoord van arbitrage_. De grotere Muggle economie had fluctuerende handelskoersen voor goud en zilver, dus iedere keer dat de Muggle goud-op-zilver ratio meer dan 5% van het gewicht van zeventien Sickles per Galleon afweek, moest er of goud of zilver zijn verdwenen uit de magische economie totdat het onmogelijk werd om de wisselkoers te onderhouden. Breng een ton zilver mee, verander ze in Sickles (en betaal de 5%), wissel de Sicles voor Galleons, neem het goud mee naar de Muggle wereld, ruil het om voor meer zilver dan waar je mee gestart was, en herhaal.

Was de Muggle goud-zilver koers niet rond de vijftig op een? Harry dacht niet dat het zeventien was in ieder geval. En het leek erop dat de zilveren munten zelfs kleiner waren dan de gouden munten.

Maar ja, Harry stond in een bank waar ze _letterlijk_ je geld bewaarden in kluizen die bewaakt werden door draken, waar je fysiek naartoe moest en de munten er uit moest halen wanneer je iets wou kopen. De fijnere punten van arbitrage die marktineffici nties konden wegnemen zouden waarschijnlijk alleen maar verloren gaan bij hun. Hij kwam in de verleiding om een er een hatelijke opmerking te maken over hun financi le systeem...

_Het trieste was dat hun manier waarschijnlijk beter was._

Aan de andere kant, een competent iemand kon waarschijnlijk de hele magische wereld binnen een week bezitten. Harry borg deze gedachte op voor het geval hij ooit onvoldoende geld zou hebben, of als hij een weekje vrij had.

Ondertussen zouden de gigantische stapels gouden munten in de Potter kluis zijn korte-termijn eisen voldoen.

Harry stapte voorwaards, en begon munten met de ene hand op te pakken en plaatste ze in zijn andere hand.

Toen hij er twintig had, kuchtte McGonagall. "Ik denk dat je meer dan genoeg hebt om voor je schoolspullen te betalen, mr. Potter."

"Hm?" zei Harry, met zijn gedachten ergens anders. "Wacht even, ik ben bezig met een Fermi-berekening."

"Een _wat_?" zei McGonagall, ietwat gealarmeerd.

"Iets wiskundigs. Genoemd naar Enrico Fermi. Een manier om snel ruwe schattingen te maken in je hoofd..."

Twintig Galleons wogen ongeveer een tiende van een kilogram? En goud was, wat, tienduizen Britse ponden per kilogram? Dus een Galleon was ongeveer vijftig Britse ponden waar... De hopen en stapel gouden munten zagen er uit als ongeveer zestig munten hoog en twintig munten in beide dimensies van de basis, en de vorm was een pyramide, dus ongeveer een-derde van een kubus. Achtduizend Galleons per hoop, ongeveer, en er waren zo'n vijf hopen van die grootte, dus veertig duizend Galleons of twee miljoen Britse ponden.

Niet slecht. Harry glimlachte met een zekere grimmige voldoening. Helaas dat hij momenteel in het midden was van het ontdekken van deze nieuwe wereld van muziek, en hij had daardoor geen tijd om de wereld van het rijk zijn te ontdekken, die volgens een snelle Fermi berekening zo'n miljard keer minder interessant was.

_Maar toch, dat was de laatste keer dat ik een tuin maai voor een zielige pond._

Harry draaide weg van de grote hoop geld. "Excuseer me voor het vragen professor McGonagall, maar ik begreep dat mijn ouders in de twintig waren toen ze stierven. Is dit een _normale_ hoeveelheid geld voor een jong echtpaar om te hebben in hun kluis, in deze wereld?" Als dat zo was, kostte een kop koffie waarschijnlijk vijfduizend pond. Regel een van economie: je kan geen geld eten.

McGonagall schudde haar hoofd. "Je vader was de laatste erfgenaam van een oude familie, mr. Potter. Het is ook mogelijk..." McGonagall twijfelde. "Een gedeelte van dit geld kan ook van premies zijn die waren geplaatst op You-Know-Who, te betalen aan zijn do-" McGonagall slikte haar woorden in. "Te betalen aan eenieder die hem wist te verslaan. Of deze premies zijn nog niet uitbetaald. Ik weet het niet zeker."

"Interressant..." zei Harry langzaam. "Dus een gedeelte hiervan is, in zekere zin, van mij. Dan bedoel ik, door mij verdiend. Op een manier. Mogelijk. Zelfs al herinner ik me het moment niet." Harry tikte met zijn vingers tegen zijn broekspijp. "Dan voel ik me minder schuldig over het uitgeven van een _heel kleine fractie van dit alles! Niet in paniek raken, professor McGonagall!"_

"Mr. Potter! Je bent minderjarig, en daarom zul je alleen toegestaan worden om _redelijke_ bedragen uit de kluis -"

"Maar ik _ben_ redelijk! Ik weet alles van fiscaal beleid en impulscontrole! Maar ik zag een aantal dingen op weg hierheen die in aanmerking komen als _verstandige, volwassen_ aankopen..."

Harry keek recht in de ogen van McGonagall, een stille staar wedstrijd uitvechtend.

"Zoals wat?" zei McGonagall uiteindelijk.

"Koffers waarvan de binnenkant groter is dan de buitenkant?"

McGonagall's kreeg een streng gelaat. "Die zijn _erg_ duur, mr. Potter!"

"Ja, maar -" smeekte Harry. "Ik weet zeker dat als ik volwassen ben ik er een wil. En ik _kan_ er een betalen. Het maakt niet uit of ik er nu een koop in plaats van later, en er nu al gebruik van kan maken, of niet soms? Het is hetzelfde geld hoe dank ook. Ik bedoel, ik moet_ wel_ een goede hebben, met _veel_ ruimte aan de binnenkant, goed genoeg zodat ik niet later een betere moet aanschaffen..." Harry brak hoopvol af.

McGonagall's blik werd niet zachter. "En wat zou je _in_ die koffer doen, mr. Potter -"

"Boeken."

"Natuurlijk," verzuchtte McGonagall.

"U had me _veel eerder_ moeten vertellen dat zulke dingen bestonden! En dat ik ze kon betalen! Nu moeten mijn vader en ik de komende twee dagen verwoed _alle_ tweedehands boekenwinkels afzoeken naar oude boeken, zodat ik een fatsoenlijke wiskundige en wetenschappelijke bibliotheek bij me heb op Hogwarts - en misschien een mini SF&F collectie, als ik iets fatsoenlijks kan samenstellen uit de koopjes bakken. Of nog beter, ik maak de deal wat lieflijker voor je, goed? Laat me de koffer -"

"_Mr. Potter_! Denk je dat je me kan _omkopen_?"

"Wat? _Nee_! Helemaal niet! Ik wou zeggen, Hogwarts kan sommige van de boeken die ik meebreng houden, als je denkt dat er iets bij zit dat goede aanvullingen zouden kunen zijn voor de bibliotheek. Ik krijg ze toch goedkoop, en _ik_ wil ze gewoon bij me hebben op de een of andere manier. Als het goed is om mensen om te kopen met _boeken_, natuurlijk? Dat is -"

"Familie traditie."

"Ja, inderdaad."

McGonagall's hele lichaam leek in elkaar te zakken. "Ik ben bang dat ik de logica niet kan tegenspreken, hoe graag ik ook zou willen. Ik sta toe dat je nog een extra honderd Galleons mag opnemen, mr. Potter. Ik _weet_ dat ik hier spijt van krijg, maar ik doe het toch gewoon."

"Dat is de goede houding.! En doet een 'mokeskin pouch' precies wat ik denk dat het doet?"

"Het kan niet zoveel als de koffer," zei McGonagall terughoudend, "maar een mokeskin pouch met een Retrieval Charm en een Undetectable Extension Charm kan een bepaalde hoeveelheid objecten bevatten totdat ze worden voortgeroepen door degene die ze erin plaatste."

"Ja, daar heb ik er absoluut een van nodig. Het de super-riem van ultieme ontzagwekkende coolheid! Batman's gereedschapsriem! Laat het zweedse zakmes maar thuis, je kan een volledige gereedschapsset hierin meenemen! Of andere magische dingen! Of _boeken_! Ik kan de top drie boeken die ik aan het lezen was altijd bij me hebben, en op elk moment een van pakken! En ik hoef geen moment van mijn leven te verkwanselen aan nietsdoen! Wat zegt u ervan, professor McGonagall? Het is het beste voor all partijen."

"Goed. Je mag nog tien extra Galleons meenemen."

Griphook keek naar Harry met een blik van openhartig respect, misschien zelfs regelrechte bewondering.

"En een beetje zakgeld, zoals u eerder noemde. Ik kan me wel wat dingen herinneren die ik zag en in dat zakje kunnen."

_"Ga niet te ver, mr. Potter."_

"Ach kom, professor McGonagall, waarom mijn feestje verpesten? Dit is toch een _blijde_ dag, waarop ik al die magische dingen voor het eerst ontdek! Waarom de rol van de chagrijnige volwassene als je in plaats daarvan kon lachen en terugdenkt aan je eigen onschuldige kindertijd, kijkend met een blik van vreugde naar mijn jonge gezicht als ik een paar speeltjes koop met een onbeduidend deel van de rijkdom die ik heb verdien met het verslaan van de ergste tovenaar die Brittani ooit heeft gekend, niet dat ik u beschuldig of ondankbaar ben, maar toch, wat zijn een paar speeltjes vergeleken met dat?"

"_Jij_," gromde McGonagall. Er was een blik op haar gezicht zo angstaanjagend en verschrikkelijk dat Harry piepte en een stap terug deed, daardoor een stapel gouden munten omstootte en met een rinkelend geluid en achteruitwaards op een stapel geld terechtkwam. Griphook zuchtte en plaatste een hand voor zijn gezicht. "Ik zou magisch Brittani , mr. Potter, en misschien zelfs de hele wereld, een grote dienst bewijzen als ik je hier in deze kluis opsloot en je achterliet."

En ze verlieten het gebouw zonder nog meer problemen.


End file.
